The Perfect Play
by Vero Cullen Northman
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. El profesional de Fútbol Americano Edward Cullen es toda una estrella del campo y en la alcoba… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder el juego.
1. Sinopsis

_**The Perfect Play**_

_**El juego Perfecto**_

**Aclaración: Bueno, pues este Fic, es una adaptación del libro "The perfect play" de la escritora Jaci Burton, la adapto con los personajes de Twilight Saga porque me encanto el libro, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Los personajes son de la hermosa y brillante Stephenie Meyer, la historia de la hermosa y brillante mente de Jaci Burton.**

El profesional de Futbol americano Edward Cullen es toda una estrella del campo y en alcoba… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder el juego.

Durante años, Edward ha sabido aprovechar al máximo la vida a disposición de un deportista profesional: la fama, la fortuna, y una chica diferente en cada ciudad. Pero cuando conoce y se relaciona con una hermosa organizadora de eventos. Bella Swan, quiere más que la típica relación de una noche. Lástima que Bella no esté interesada en conocer mejor al más notorio playboy del futbol.

Como la madre soltera de un hijo adolescente, lo último que necesita Bella es el estilo de vida del jet set de Edward Cullen, a pesar de que su ardiente y apasionada aventura de una noche fue inolvidable. La vida de Bella es bastante complicada ya, como para meterse de lleno en la fama como la última adquisición de Edward. Bella jugo el juego del amor una vez y perdió mucho, y no tiene intención de vivir de nuevo la experiencia, sobre todo con un rompecorazones como Edward.

Pero Edward se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. Y tiene en mente la jugada perfecta para atrapar a su seductora picara.

_**Bueno, díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quieren que siga con la adaptación? Espero que les haya llamado la atención tanto como a mí cuando vi la portada del libro y lei la sinopsis, no se les olvide que la historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación, y si les gusto no se les olvide dejar un Review.**_

_**Besos. **_

_**Att: Vero Cullen Northman**_


	2. Chapter 2 Primer Encuentro

_**The Perfect Play**_

_**El juego Perfecto**_

**Aclaración: Bueno, pues este Fic, es una adaptación del libro "The perfect play" de la escritora Jaci Burton, la adapto con los personajes de Twilight Saga porque me encanto el libro, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Los personajes son de la hermosa y brillante Stephenie Meyer, la historia de la hermosa y brillante mente de Jaci Burton.**

El sudor vertía el rostro y los brazos de Edward Cullen. El entrenamiento de campo que había soportado solo pateo su siempre amado trasero una vez más. Se apoyó contra la pared del vestuario, los fríos ladrillos y el agua congelada en sus manos no lo ayudaba en nada a bajar la temperatura. Estaba caliente y sudoroso, fue golpeado y tirado al suelo tantas veces que probablemente se devoro la mitad de la tierra del campo de juego.

Estaba agotado y no estaba de ánimo para la maldita fiesta esta noche. Lo que realmente quería hacer era tomar una ducha fría, irse a casa, y pedir una pizza. En su lugar, tenía que ponerse esmoquin y sonreír, y pasar el rato en un salón de baile con el resto de su equipo, el San Fracisco Sabers de la Liga Nacional de Futbol. Habría fotógrafos, cámaras de televisión, y, probablemente, una horda de mujeres que querrían colgársele.

Años atrás habría sido el alma de la noche.

Ya no era así.

¿Cuándo se cansó tanto de todo eso? Infiernos, ¿Cuándo había envejecido?

Se quitó la camiseta de entrenar y la arrojó al suelo, se quitó los protectores y exhalo un suspiro de alivio, después tomo una toalla y se secó el sudor de la cara. Se desato el pantalón, apuro el agua de su envase y fue a la fuente a llenarlo.

Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz fuera de la habitación. La voz de mujer.

¿Qué estaba haciendo una mujer allí? Abrió la puerta y vio a una hermosa castaña de pie a unos metros del pasillo, girando en círculos y murmurando para sí misma. Hombre, era una visión con su falda de negocios acariciando sus rodillas, sus tacones altos mostrando sus hermosas piernas, y una tiesa blusa blanca con una tira que levantaba sus cabellos. Toda correcta y formal, que le causaron sucios pensamientos sobre como quitarle la almidonada camisa blanca y zarandeársela toda.

—Debí de haber ido a la izquierda. Sé que era a la izquierda. Tonta, ahora estarás perdida en esta caverna para siempre y serás despedida.

Él se apoyó contra la puerta mientras ella miraba por el largo pasillo, golpeando su zapato de tacón alto murmurando algo más.

— ¿Dónde diablos esta la oficina, de todos modos? No puede estar en el maldito sótano de este lugar.

—No, no está aquí abajo.

Ella se volvió, aparentemente avergonzada de ser atrapada hablando consigo misma. Sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo, después se dirigió hacia él.

—Oh. Gracias a Dios. Un ser humano viviente. ¿Me puedes ayudar? Estoy perdida.

— Claro. ¿Necesitas la oficina?

—Sí.

Ella se detuvo frente a él, y olía malditamente bien —como a primavera, bizcochos o algo— eso lo hacía avergonzarse, porque estaba seguro de que el olía a nada atractivo.

—Gira a la derecha, luego en el primer pasillo a la izquierda. Encontraras ascensores. Aprieta el botón del piso superior. Al bajar, gira a la izquierda y ve al final del pasillo. La oficina principal está allí.

Lo estudio, luego le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

—Eres mi héroe. Tuve miedo de perderme aquí para siempre y nunca tener estos contratos firmados. Tengo que correr. ¡Gracias!

Ella se volvió y corrió prácticamente por el corredor, como podía hacerlo con esos zapatos era algo que nunca entendería sobre las mujeres.

Sí que era hermosa, pero no en la forma en la que está acostumbrado. No era demasiado alta, así que su belleza era natural. No era la clase de mujer que por lo general perseguía. Tal vez eso era lo que le gusto de ella.

Y él no se molestó siquiera en presentarse. O conseguir su nombre.

Era una pena, porque podría haber jurado que hubo una chispa entre ellos.

Por otra parte, podría haber sido solo su imaginación. Solo necesitaba un bofetón de agua fría para bajar su temperatura corporal. Hoy tenía demasiado calor.

El volvió a entrar, agarró su toalla, y se dirigió a la ducha.

_**Bueno, díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido? no se les olvide que la historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación, y si les gusto no se les olvide dejar un Review.**_

_**Besos. **_

_**Att: Vero Cullen Northman**_


	3. Chapter 3 La Fiesta

_**The Perfect Play**_

_**El juego Perfecto**_

**Aclaración: Bueno, pues este Fic, es una adaptación del libro "The perfect play" de la escritora Jaci Burton, la adapto con los personajes de Twilight Saga porque me encanto el libro, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Los personajes son de la hermosa y brillante Stephenie Meyer, la historia de la hermosa y brillante mente de Jaci Burton.**

Mientras el evento se desarrollaba, Bella Swan pensó que este podría ser el mejor que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y sería mejor que lo fuera, porque si podría conseguir más trabajo, y "El Toque Perfecto" necesitaba todos los negocios que pudiera conseguir.

Organizar la fiesta de verano de inicio de temporada para el equipo de Los San Francisco Sabers fue un golpe de suerte. El asistente del dueño obtuvo su tarjeta del grupo habitual que organizaba sus eventos, ya que estaban ocupados en la fecha en que querían tener una fiesta.

Le tomó cuatro meses de trabajo sin parar, pero mientras Bella giraba otra vez alrededor del salón de baile, aprobó con satisfacción. Lo habían logrado. Desde las brillantes y sencillas decoraciones del equipo de la NFL, el increíble tentempié, puestos en las asombrosas barras, todo era perfecto, y todo el mundo parecía estar teniendo un buen momento.

Bella se mezcló, escuchando a escondidas, discretamente, para estar a solo segundos de oír hablar de algún desastre, para responder cualquier pregunta, o ayudar por si alguien la necesitaba. Hasta ahora, todas las crisis fueron pequeñas. Ella controlaba el surtido del bar, también el servicio comprobando que la comida estuviera caliente y que fuera abundante, merodeando alrededor de las multitudes. Nadie se quejaba y los rostros sonrientes a su alrededor le decían que todo el mundo estaba centrado en lo que deberían concentrarse: en el fútbol y en pasar un buen rato… lo que significaba que podía dar un paso atrás y simplemente observar.

La banda había comenzado, la multitud era densa en la pista de baile, los medios de comunicación estaban presentes tomando imágenes de los jugadores estrella, los entrenadores estaban dando entrevistas, y por primera vez esta noche, Bella exhalo mientras se apoyaba en las ventanas de cristal que iban desde el suelo al techo, que mostraban la hermosa ciudad.

—¿Por qué no estás ahí bailando?

Levanto la mirada y vio un magnifico pedazo de hombre, vestido de traje, que se había detenido enfrente de ella. Con cabello cobrizo y sorprendentes ojos verdes, sabía perfectamente quien era: Edward Cullen, el mariscal de campo estrella de San Francisco, y su salvador desde el día de hoy.

Estuvo tan nerviosa después de haberse perdido en el sótano de las instalaciones de entrenamiento del equipo que ni siquiera reconoció quien era hasta que el ascensor la llevo a la planta superior. Está bien, no solo la había sacudido, sino que fue como un pequeño latigazo. ¿Quién no solo estaría cuando se enfrentaba a un trozo de músculos sin camisa, sudado y magnifico? Un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Dios mío, se había visto sexy. Por desgracia, lo único que había podido hacer en ese momento era preguntarle por indicaciones.

Idiota.

Pero luego la sinapsis se disparó en ella y se dio cuenta de con quien estuvo hablando.

Edward Cullen. _"El Edward Cullen"_. Todos los que vivian ahí sabían quién era. Todos los que veían fútbol lo conocían también, sin importar donde vivieran. Sus contratos de patrocinio lo ponían en todos los televisores de Estados Unidos, y probablemente también del extranjero, vendiendo una variedad de productos desde desodorantes a herramientas eléctricas. Era un icono, todo un Americano con una historia exitosa. Y además malditamente parecido.

—Nos conocimos temprano hoy —dijo.

—Sí, lo hicimos. Y gracias de nuevo por las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la oficina.

—No hay de qué. Y entonces ¿Eres una invitada aquí esta noche?

Ella le sonrió. —No. No soy una invitada.

Él arqueo una ceja. —Una colada en la fiesta ¿eh?

Ella se hecho a reír. —No, soy la organizadora de eventos.

—¿Es cierto? Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Oh, cielos, se estaba calentando por todas partes.

—Gracias. Me alegro de que lo creas.

—No que es que sepa mucho acerca de organizar una fiesta fabulosa, pero me gusta comer, y la comida es muy buena. Hay un montón de bebidas alcohólicas de marca detrás del bar y la banda está pateando culos.

Bueno, las mejillas le dolían de sonreír tanto. —Gracias de nuevo.

Ahora bien, si el solo se limitara a decirle todas esas cosas a Aro Vulturi, el dueño del equipo. Eso supondría un largo camino para consolidar su futuro.

—¿Hasta qué hora tienes que trabajar?

Ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba queriendo salir con ella? Recorrió con la multitud, quedándose ciega por la impresionante belleza femenina en el salón, muchas de las cuales tenían sus miradas en Edward. Sin duda, Bella estaba juzgando erróneamente su cortesía con algo más.

—Me quedo hasta que la última persona se vaya a casa.

El rio y su tono ronco se deslizo por su espalda.

—Cariño, podrías estar toda la noche, entonces. Estos tipos saben cómo terminar una fiesta.

Era lo que esperaba, fue por eso por lo que dijo al hotel que quería el salón durante toda la noche y había garantizado horas extras para la banda y más para el personal del restaurante y del bar.

—Hago lo que hay que hacer.

—Y te ves muy bien haciéndolo. ¿Cómo es que no estas usando uno de los trajes de mayordomo o un delantal blanco?

—Solo soy la organizadora del evento. Todos los demás hacen el verdadero trabajo.

—Así que te vistes, supervisas, te aseguras que cada jugada no pierda el balón.

—Algo así.

—Y te ves bien en caso de que alguien quiera hablar contigo de contratarte para otra fiesta.

—Perceptivo ¿eh?

—Y luego dicen que los futbolistas son tontos.

A ella le gustaba ese tipo. Era divertido e inteligente, pero todavía no entendia porque estaba hablando con la obrera cuando la crema y nata entera estaba aquí.

—Probablemente seguiría con mi trabajo —dijo.

—¿Alguien te ha llamado por el auricular o ha gritado pidiendo ayuda?

—Bueno… no.

El echo un vistazo al salón de baile. —¿Algo se ha incendiado en algún lugar o algún chef esta muy nervioso y necesita Valium?

Sus labios se curvaron. —No.

Él se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano, después deslizo su brazo en el suyo.

—Entonces realmente no tienes que irte, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no.

—Bien. Soy Edward Cullen.

—Bella Swan.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella Swan. —La encamino lejos de la multitud, fuera del salón de baile.

—Yo realmente debería…

—Tienes un comunicador en el centro de la oreja. Si surge algo, alguien te llamara. Y tu trabajo es asegurarse que los invitados estén contentos ¿no?

—Sí.

—Soy en invitado, y me gustaría salir de este maldito salón de baile y hablar contigo. Lo que significa que estás haciendo tu trabajo al asegurarte que estoy feliz.

Muy cierto, aunque por alguna razón se sentía como si hubiese sido sorprendida por alguna línea. Y ahora qué ¿Estaba pensando en términos de fútbol?

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno, díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya llego las presentaciones, y Bella es la organizadora de la fiesta del equipo de Edward… que no se les olvide que la historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación, si les gusto dejen Review.**_

_**Besos. **_

_**Att: Vero Cullen Northman**_


End file.
